Sokka's Tribe
by Sokka's Warrior
Summary: Sokka and the gang finally return to the South Pole. When they get there Sokka is devistated to find his tribe destroyed and taken prisoner by Prince Zuko. Can Sokka find the strength inside him to stand up to the Prince and rescue his family?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. But I do own a big heart for Sokka. .

Ages:

Sokka: 16

Katara: 15

Aang: 13

_Prologue_

"No Aang!" A frustrated Sokka said, about ready to tear his hair out. Or what was left of it at least. It had been a whole year since the three had seen Sokka & Katara's Tribe. At last, they were coming home for a visit.

"Now are we there?" Aang asked, in a deeper voice. He had grown older and more powerful, over the last year. He had a more developed body that was several inches taller and rock hard muscles. The Avatar had mastered three elements, Water, Air, and Earth. Now all that was left was the powerful and deadly Fire. The element that alone had conquered the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and had driven the Air Nation to death. The one last element that was the most merciless of them all.

Sokka sighed and looked up at the sky, not even answering Aang's question. He screwed up his face. _Why me? Why the leader?_

"Sokka's instincts." Aang replied simply. Since Aang had gotten more powerful in bending, he had also developed amazing skills in mind. He surprised the others, and had also learned many secrets from them which he never shared with them that he knew.

"Aang, what did I tell you about mind reading?" Sokka grumbled. He sat on Appa's neck, holding the reigns tightly now from irritation.

"Sorry, 'Sokka's instincts.'" Aang laughed. Katara tried to hold in her giggles, but burst out laughing instead. Sokka glared back at them and they instantly put on straight faces. This old joke had been annoying Sokka for months. 'Sokka's instincts this.' 'Sokka's instincts that.' The warrior turned back to looking in front of him, and keeping an eye out for the village. He still sulked a little lower. _Stupid Aang with his stupid mind reading abilities…_

Sokka's thoughts just kinda popped into Aang's head. The thoughts of others just seemed to echo through his mind whenever he looked at them. He looked away from Sokka, not wanting to hear any more.

_Why is Sokka so mad at me? What did I do?_ Aang questioned himself.

Katara looked out over the sea. It had been a long time since her family had been close. She closed her eyes and gently remembered the feel of being with her family. A warm wave spread through her body. She knew they were close. She opened her eyes and looked out over the waves. Nothing yet, but soon her family would again be beside her. Her face lay out a dreamy look.

Sokka glanced back at the others and held in laughs at Katara's expression. He could almost tell what she was thinking about. He turned his graze back to in front of them. The warrior put his glove warmed hands over his forehead so he could scout out home better. He squinted his eyes. Tons of chunks of ice lay over the water. Appa occasionally would have to dodge glaciers. Once again, Appa soared over a huge glacier. He scraped his feet against it just for the joy of flight. Then, over the huge mound of frozen water Sokka spotted some smoke. As Appa came closer he could see small houses. His snow fort was still up.

_Were home._

_---------------------_

Yes, a very short begining but very quickly I will add the next chapter. And I asure you, the next chapter will be alot better! .

Please send in reveiws so I can practice certain things. I dont mind if you are harsh, thats what gets it in my head I need to do that more/ less. Thanks for reading! Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter One: Tears

Okies, as I promised this chapter would be better. My prologues suck so hope this will hook ya.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Avatar and never will. GAH! Gimme Avatar!

Chapter One: Tears

"Why?" Sokka sat with his eyes closed, feeling the charred remains of his village with slide through his gentle hands as he picked up the ground over and over. He couldn't force himself to look up. On the other side of him Katara was crying loudly into Aang's shoulder. He could feel her wet tears stain the ground next to him.

He knew the Fire Nation had done this, the Fire Nation had killed his people. He could see a few tents that had survived, yet still battered and beat. Sokka opened his eyes lightly for a second and a wet tear slid down his cheek. He took his hand and caught it before it hit. The warriors face was blank with sadness. His people, his home. Gone. He looked up. Nothing but smoke, smoke and fire. All there was left. Everything, gone. Nothing, a blank emptiness settled into his heart. He seemed to be seeing this through some one else's eyes, not his own. Everything seemed so unreal, so unbearable, so impossible. But he knew it was true. He couldn't stop this. It was done, he wasn't there in time. And to believe just a minute ago he was laughing with his friends about how great it would be to see his family.

Gone.

Alone.

Afraid.

Helpless.

Sokka closed his eyes again and a few more tears escaped, brushing down his face.

Gone.

No more.

Empty.

Blank.

Without.

Sokka's dread spread like a wave, going deeper into his body. Everyone he loved, gone. His sister and him were alone in this world. For once, he knew how Aang felt as he discovered all of the Air Nation gone. But nothing could describe this.

Gone.

Sokka stood up with a shaky attempt. He could barely feel his dull finger tips. So far, but so close to him. So empty, but so full. His body trembled with each painful step he took. He didn't notice the others watching him. Sokka realized with some faith his tent had survived. He crouched inside it. It smelt of flames. He kneeled down before the burnt carving of his mother he had made so many years ago. A chant escaped his mouth and traveled with the wind through camp.

"_A silent wave,_

_Crashes upon shore,_

_Unheard and unseen,_

_The sea tremors in fear,_

_Fire has vanquished,_

_The flame has lit."_

Sokka raised his head to his mother. He took some soft snow and lightly sprinkled it to let the flames die off.

From the other side of camp Katara and Aang stood stunned. They had never seen Sokka like this. He never had cried before. He never had mourned before. He never had sung before. They let his voice sail into their ears. Katara was comforted.

The wind rustled in the cold Artic. Nothing was heard. Nothing was to be heard. Everything was gone.

"Mother, why have you left me?" Sokka questioned the carving. He had always been close to her, but she had never abandoned him. "Why did you let this happen?"

A soft voice whisper echoed through the tent.

"_Be brave Sokka, you alone can save the tribe."_

Sokka looked around in disbelievingly. The voice continued slowly, and Sokka bowed to his mothers spirit.

"_The tribe lives on. You must be brave. Be brave for your tribe. Be brave for our tribe."_

The voice's echo left the room. Sokka glanced up. A glimmer of faith shined in his heart. He knew what he had to do. A little easier he stood up and left his room. Katara was still crying. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Katara, we can still save them."

Katara glanced away, not believing her brother.

"But their dead…" She murmured.

"No, their alive." Sokka reassured her.

Katara was sure her brother had gone crazy from this stress. The tribe was obviously dead.

"Katara, why would I lie?"

Aang stood in silence, knowing it was not his time to butt in.

Sokka squeezed her hand again gently.

"There is still a chance Katara."

(THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS)

(gah, stupid thing wont post lines.)

Heh, gotta leave ya hangin. Please review, I really appreciate it. And chapter 2 should be up in a couple of days, at tops a week.

Your Author,

Kristin


End file.
